Episode 215 (2nd January 1963)
Plot Jed tries to sell one of Dennis's risque calendars to Jerry for the yard but he refuses to deal with him unless Len says he can. Doreen and Sheila are angry with Jed for the mess he created in their flat. Len tells Jerry he needs to talk to him about a personal matter. Elsie gets down as the hour of the Cheveskis' departure approaches but she puts on a brave face. Harry calls round and he and Elsie decide not to tell anyone about Nellie leaving Len. Jerry is told the full story by Len who apologises for being moody for the past few weeks. Len is sanguine about everyone finding out, thinking it's inevitable. Val hears the story from neighbours in another street and gets Concepta to admit that it's true. Doreen and Sheila make fun of Jed for shopping for Minnie. Having heard the truth, Ena takes Elsie to task for leading her to believe that Len was seriously ill but Elsie points out that Ena jumped to conclusions. Harry is annoyed that the news is starting to get out but points out some harsh home truths to Len about how he neglected his wife when he asks for pity. Concepta is appalled at her husband's words. When Elsie tells her what's happened, Linda thinks Nellie has left because Len was having an affair with Elsie, and threatens not to return to Canada. Jed tries unsuccessfully to sell a calendar to Val and is sent on his way by Ken. They notice that Christine has her own key to No.3. Ivan puts his foot down with Linda and insists they're making the journey. Elsie elects not to go to the docks with them. Ena provokes Len into stopping feeling sorry for himself. She also points out to Jed that his calendars are for last year. Jed is furious with Dennis. The neighbours have farewell drinks with the Cheveskis in No.11 before the taxi arrives to take them to the docks. Pushed for an answer, Frank tells Ken he's going to marry Christine causing Ken to explode at the age difference as he was at school with Christine. A tearful Elsie hugs Paul before the residents wave the Cheveskis off. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard and office Notes *Last appearance of Linda and Ivan Cheveski until 3rd October 1966. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Leonard Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) *The unknown child playing Paul Cheveski is uncredited. *To depict the harsh winter that the country was suffering at the time, artificial show has put been down on the street set for this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A time for frankness, family feuding and farewell *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,740,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "By gum, she's all there with her lemon drops is that Elsie Tanner." Category:1963 episodes